Christmas Spirit
by BloomingViolets
Summary: SPD. One ranger sets out to make this the most memorable Christmas yet.


Hey everybody! Well, this is my very first Power Rangers Christmas fic! I have to say, I'm pretty excited for the upcoming holiday (_grins_) anyway, Happy Christmas everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything concerning these characters. They belong to Bruce Kalish and Disney and whoever else.

_Takes place after Endings pt 2. It's obviously a Christmas fic. _

**Note:** Thanks to Melissa for the idea! This is dedicated to you.

**Another Note: **I really don't know all the details of Hanukkah and it's traditions. Everything I wrote in this story about the holiday, I learned by briefly researching through Google. I'm sorry if I've gotten any of the details wrong! If there's a problem with what I've written please tell me so I can fix it right away! Thank you.

Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year, everybody!

_xxx_

"Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go..." Syd sang as she walked past the various people in New Tech City Mall. "Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

The mall was crowded and bustling with people frantically shopping for gifts for the upcoming holiday. Christmas was only two weeks away and Sydney was very much looking forward it. The blonde had been in a good mood since the beginning of the month - Christmas was definitely her favorite time of the year. To her, good things always happened around Christmas. She loved building snowmen, going ice skating and having snow fights. She always craved hot chocolate, enjoyed being kissed under the mistletoe and sitting in front of a warm crackling fire, surrounded by friends and family. She just loved Christmas.

And this Christmas was going to be the best one yet - she was sure of it. Things had been going well since they had defeated Grumm and that had been over two months ago.They had been dealing with minor crimes ever since. So much had changed since then - Jack had left SPD and was now working with his new friend Ally, distributing clothes out to the homeless. Last time she had seen and spoken to Jack, she was sure that he was pretty happy and was doing well. Commander Cruger had been floating on cloud nine ever since he had been reunited with his long lost wife, Isinia. Sometimes it even amazed the pink ranger to that there was still so much love between the two, even though they had been apart for so long. She relished the romance they shared and often wished for a romance of her own. For the most part, everything on B-Squad was still the same. As far as she could tell, everyone was happy. Sky was still floating on air on being made the red ranger and Bridge and Z were their usual selves. And she was sure that she hadn't changed.

Stopping for a moment, Syd paused to juggle all her shopping bags before continuing on. _'Let's see. Jack? Check. Bridge? Check. Commander, Kat and Boom? Triple check. Z? Hmm... well getting there. Sky?' _Syd suddenly stopped walking. _'Oh dear...'_ Shaking her head, the pink ranger continued on. She was sure she'd be able to find the perfect Christmas present for Sky and if she couldn't, well... she'd think of something. Grinning, Sydney walked into the next store, singing under her breath. "It doesn't show signs of stopping and I brought some corn for popping; The lights are turned way down low... Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"

Three hours later, Syd made her way into the Academy feeling a little more than exhausted. She had found gifts for everyone except Sky but the pink ranger refused to let that little fact dampen her mood. She still had plenty of time to find the red ranger a gift. She headed towards her room and dropped all the shopping bags on top of her bed before letting out a relieved sigh. She quickly hung up her coat and tied her hair back into a ponytail before beginning to sort through her purchases. As she went through them, she had a pleased smile on her lips. Syd was sure that it was going to be a great Christmas this year.

_xxx_

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock... Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring... Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun... Now the jingle hop has begun!" Syd sang as she walked through the hallways of the Academy the next morning, ignoring the strange looks she was receiving from the passing cadets. "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock... Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time... Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square... In the frosty air!"

"Boy Syd, you're really in the Christmas spirit, aren't you?"

The pink ranger immediately stopped singing and turned around. Bridge and Sky were walking toward her, the blue ranger had a large grin on his face. "You've been singing Christmas carols since the start of December," Bridge said as he and Sky came to a stop in front of her.

"Hi guys!" Syd grinned. "Can't help it Bridge, I love Christmas!"

"So we've noticed," Sky spoke, dryly.

"Come on, sing with me guys!" Syd tugged Sky's arm and continued to sing. "What a bright time, it's the right time... To rock the night away!"

Sky pulled his arm out of the pink ranger's grip and shot them both annoyed looks as Bridge joined Syd in singing the rest of the verse. "Jingle bell time is a swell time... To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh... Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet..."

"You guys are so immature!" Sky shook his head, before moving around them and heading toward the Command Centre. Bridge and Syd immediately stopped singing and glanced at each other before staring at the red ranger's back.

"Well," Syd tsked. "Someone's being a Scrooge today."

"Yeah," the blue ranger agreed before looking the pink ranger's way. "Come on, Cruger's waiting," Bridge said as Syd shot him another grin and nodded. Together, they headed toward the Command Centre. "Jingle around the clock... Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet... That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!"

The pair burst into laughter as soon as they stopped singing. "So what are you doing this Christmas, Bridge?" Syd asked the blue ranger as they walked. "You celebrate Hanukkah, don't you?"

"Yes I do," Bridge replied. "I'm heading home tonight to see my family."

"Aww! When are you coming back? You'll be back in time for Christmas right?"

"Don't worry, Syd. I'll be back in time for Christmas," Bridge grinned, looking at her.

"Great!" Syd cheered. "It's okay if a Jewish person celebrates Chistmas, right? 'Cause I don't think my Christmas would be complete if my best friend wasn't there."

"It's fine, don't worry Syd, your Christmas will be complete," the blue ranger chuckled. "What are your holiday plans?"

"Well, my parents are heading up to the mountains to go skiing. They invited me to go with them, but I think I want a quiet Christmas this year. I'll spend New Year's with them."

"Had enough of Grumm's goons, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a great Christmas for ya, Syd."

_xxx_

Syd grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror. To put it simply, she looked adorable! Her hair was tied in pigtails, and she loved her white boots. In her opinion, she made a very cute looking elf. She turned away from the mirror and reached for the giant candy cane that laid against her bed. Seeing that she had everything she needed, she stepped out into the hallway when she heard someone talking in hushed tones. It took a minute before she recognized the voice.

It was Sky.

She stepped back a little and listened in on his coversation. Was it just her imagination or did the red ranger sound a bit upset?

"No mom, I promise I'll be fine," Sky was saying. "The Academy needs me anyway, there's lots of work to be done. I can catch up on my paper work." There was a pause. "No mom, I promise I won't be alone for Christmas. I'm sure someone will be around the Academy."

Sydney frowned. Sky wasn't going home for Christmas? That was odd, the red ranger always went home. The pink ranger continued to eavesdrop, feeling a little bit guilty but more concerned than anything. She knew for a fact that Sky didn't have a lot of paper work to catch up on for the holidays.

"Mom, please don't worry about me. I promise I'll take care of everything - just look after Grandma."

Sky talked on his cell phone for a few minutes longer before hanging up. For a moment, Syd stood in blind panic - Sky was going to come around the corner any second now and catch her red-handed for being nosy! The pink ranger didn't know what to do and finally decided to just act normally - like she hadn't heard anything. Hanging on tightly to her large candy cane, she strolled casually around the corner, bumping into Sky as she did so.

The red ranger caught her as she stumbled and raised an eyebrow at her outfit. "Halloween was a few months ago, Syd. And St. Patrick's Day is in March."

"Very funny," Syd feigned a laugh, not wanting to alert Sky to the fact that she had been listening to his conversation moments before. She took a closer look at Sky. The red ranger looked exhausted and his expression was one of sadness. "Hey, are you alright Sky?"

Letting out a tiny smile, he shook his head. "I'm fine, just tired," he quickly changed the subject."Why are you all dressed up?"

She glanced down at her outfit and spun around still holding on her to candy cane. Her dress flowed out around her body. "I'm volunteering at the hospital to cheer up the sick kids and to help hand out gifts."

"Wow," There was a pause. "So, you're an elf, huh?"

"Yep! And I'm Santa's best helper!" Syd grinned, trying not to focus on Sky's downhearted and worried expression. "Want to come? We could always use extra help."

Sky cracked a smile. "I'd love too, Syd, but some other time, okay? I'd really like to get some sleep right now."

"Okay," Syd watched as he turned and start to walk away but something in her compelled her to call him back. "Hey Sky!"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?"

"What are your plans for the holidays?"

Sky shrugged. If possible, the red ranger's worried expression grew. "I'm not sure yet," he replied, after a minute of silence. "I'm probably going to work."

Not sure what to say, Sydney merely nodded. "Oh okay."

Sky gave her a small smile before turning. "I'll see you later, Syd. Have fun cheering up those kids at the hospital - if anyone can do it, it's you."

"See you later, Sky," the pink ranger echoed, frowning as she watched the red ranger's retreating back. Something wasn't right with her normally stoic friend. She made a mental note to find out what was making the red ranger so unhappy before turning and heading toward the entrance of the Academy.

Christmas was a time to be happy and Sydney was going to do her best to spread the holiday cheer.

_xxx_

Z was sitting at the edge of her bed, staring out the window when Syd walked into their room. The pink ranger stopped short at the sight of her roommate looking all glum and solemn - she inwardly groaned. Another person that was unhappy? For a minute, Sydney was feeling very put out, it seemed like she was the only person on B-Squad that was happy besides Bridge and the blue ranger didn't count because he was off visiting his relatives at the moment. She glanced out the window, trying to see what her roommate was looking at. Snow fell gently against window and if one went outside they would see that the world had transformed into a winter wonderland. Seeing the swirling snow, the pink ranger instantly calmed down and observed her yellow teammate.

She never saw the yellow ranger like this - it was disconcerting. Z was usually spunky and witty. The pink ranger deposited her giant candy cane in the corner of her room before approaching her roommate. "Hey Z!"

The yellow ranger didn't take her eyes off the window. "Hey Syd," she replied tonelessly.

Syd frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really..."

By her response, Syd knew that something was wrong. The pink ranger quickly headed over to where Z was sitting and sat next to her. She wrapped a comforting arm around her friends and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what's bothering you," she said quietly.

Z looked at her for a moment and tears came to her eyes. That alarmed Syd - Z never cried. "What's wrong, Z?"

"I miss Jack!" the yellow ranger blurted out, as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I didn't want to be a baby about it - but it's almost Christmas and we've both been so busy and I've never gone this long without seeing him! I always spend Christmas with him!"

For her part, Syd was perplexed, then she silently cursed herself for being so naive. She hadn't stopped to think that her friend would miss the former red ranger so much. It made sense - Z and Jack had been together for a really long time. It must be hard not to have your best friend around...

As she comforted Z, the pink ranger resolved to do the best she could to cheer up everyone's Christmas.

_xxx_

Syd waited and a week passed without change. She had been watching both Sky and Z carefully, but the red ranger still walked around looking exhausted and worried and the yellow ranger was still glum and solemn. She couldn't stand for this - this was a time of year for everyone to be happy! And with everything they had been through with Grumm in the last year, they definitely deserved a fun and happy Christmas. Thank goodness Bridge was coming back today, the blue ranger was sure to be cheerful and she really wanted to be around cheerful people.

She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was mid-afternoon. Bridge wouldn't be coming back till later that evening. That meant she still had plenty of time. The pink ranger finished up her paper work and changed into her civilian clothes. She then gathered up a stack of old clothes that she didn't wear anymore and placed them into a paper bag. Minutes later, she driving through icy roads. After fifteen minutes, she pulled up to a professional looking building. Quickly grabbing the paper bag, she exited her vehicle and walked into the store.

"Hey Syd!"

The pink ranger grinned happily. "Hi!" she called, waving.

Jack came out from the backroom and gave her a tight hug. "Whatcha doing here?" he asked, releasing her.

She handed over the paper bag. "Wanted to donate some clothes to your business."

"Aww, thanks Syd," he took the bag and set it aside on the chair.

There was a silence as they stood staring at each other for a moment and the pink ranger shifted awkwardly. "So..." Syd bit her lip. She didn't understand why she was feeling so uncomfortable, it was only _Jack_.

"So..." Jack looked just as uncomfortable.

This was ridiculous. "Listen," she spoke up suddenly. "What are your plans for the holidays?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Nothing really. I was planning on coming by to see you guys."

"Really? That's great!" She was excited. She didn't even need to try to rope Jack into anything. "Z's been really upset lately. She misses you, we all miss you."

"I miss you guys too," the former red ranger chuckled. "So when's your elaborate party? I'm assuming there is a party, right?"

"No party, just a get together on Christmas Eve," she replied.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."

Sydney turned to leave before pausing and turning to face Jack once more. "Hey, invite Ally too! The more the merrier, okay?"

"Sure thing, thanks Syd!"

The pink ranger bid Jack goodbye before leaving the store. She was pretty pleased with herself - she didn't even have to try and now Z would be happy once more. She headed back toward the jeep and started the engine. She drove for twenty minutes before reaching a small cozy looking house that looked like it needed lots of minor repairs. For a minute, Sydney stared at the house in disbelief. She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper with a written address on it. She glanced back at the number on the house. Yep, it was the correct house.

Little puffs of clouds formed from her breath and she pulled her jacket tighter. Even though she loved winter and all it represented, sometimes the coldness was a bit unbearable. She slowly walked up the pathway, clutching her purse tightly with nervousness and knocked on the white door. A minute later, the door opened to reveal a sandy-blonde haired woman. Immediately, she could tell that the woman was Sky's mother. She had the same blue eyes that Sky had.

"May I help you?"

"Um hi, Mrs. Tate? I'm Sydney Drew, one of Sky's friends."

The woman opened her door wider and regarded her with horrified eyes. "Oh my god! Did something happen to Sky?"

"No, no, no!" Syd reached out to grab her hand. "No, I assure you, Sky's perfectly fine. He's safe. I just came here to talk to you."

"Oh, thank goodness," Mrs. Tate gave a sigh of relief. "Please come in."

Sydney gave the older woman a soft smile and followed her inside. As she followed Sky's mother along the hallway, she noted how warm and cozy the house was. There were many framed photos hanging along the walls.

"Would you like some tea?"

The pink ranger smiled and nodded. "That would be great."

Sky's mother gestured toward the living room. "Please, make yourself at home." Then she headed toward the kitchen.

Sydney walked into the living room and instead of sitting down on the couch, she looked over the pictures that were framed and hung on the mantle over the fireplace. She let out a quiet giggle when she saw the picture of a three-year-old Sky on the beach and playing with a beach ball. _Sky was sure a cute baby. _She continued to walk along until she reached the small table that was placed next to the couch. On the table was a stack of papers and without thinking she began looking through them.She felt a bit guilty but ignored that little voice in the back of her head that told her to stop snooping. As she read through the first sheet, her expression became one of concern. She quickly grabbed the stack of papers and stuffed them into her purse, vowing to take a closer look at them once she was alone. She had the sneaking suspicion that these papers were the exact reason why Sky was working so hard and looking so exhausted lately.

The sound of footsteps alerted her senses and she quickly shifted her attention back onto the framed photos. Mrs. Tate appeared in the living room carrying a tray with a plate of cookies. She turned and faced the older woman with a soft smile. She quickly sat down on the couch and accepted the cup that Sky's mother offered her. "Thank you, Mrs. Tate."

"Oh please, call me Helen," she sat down right next to Sydney and shifted so they faced each other. "Now, why don't you tell me the reason for this lovely visit?"

The pink ranger took a sip from her cup before speaking. "I just wanted to stop by and see if you were able to come to this little gathering that I planned at the Academy on Christmas Eve. I'm sure Sky would be thrill to have you there!"

She watched Helen's expression carefully and noted that the older woman looked crestfallen. "I'm afraid we won't be able to make it, Sydney," she said gently. "My mother is ill, it's just not wonderful timing."

There was an awkward silence and finally Sydney nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry you won't be able to make it."

"Helen, who are you talking to?" Both women turned their heads toward the voice coming from the hallway. Helen immediately stood up and headed over to help the woman, who looked to be in her late seventies. "And who are you, young lady?"

"Mother, this is Sydney - she's one of Sky's friends from the Academy," Helen said as she settled Sky's grandmother onto the couch.

"Hello, Mrs. Tate," the pink ranger greeted.

"My, aren't you a pretty thing," Sky's grandmother looked at her through her large glasses. "Call me grandma, dear. None of that 'Mrs. Tate' nonsense."

"Okay," Sydney giggled. For the rest of the afternoon, she sat with Sky's family enjoying their company. When it was nearing five o'clock, she stood up and thanked both women for letting her stay. Helen walked her to the door and made her promise that she would visit again soon and Sydney agreed wholeheartedly.

"Make sure Sky is taking care of himself!" Helen called as Sydney walked down the pathway towards her jeep. "I know how hard that son of mine works, make sure he finds time to relax Sydney!"

"I'll make sure he relaxes, Mrs. Tate! Thank you for having me!" Sydney waved back before getting into her jeep to drive back to the Academy.

_xxx_

Later that night, when she was sure that Z was fast asleep, Sydney got quietly out of bed and sat at her desk, turning on her lamp as she did so. She reached for her laptop and turned it on and waited while all it's programs loaded. She then reached for her purse and pulled out the small stack of papers that she had taken from Sky's house earlier that day and studied them more carefully. It seemed as if Sky's family was drowning in debt. It wasn't that bad, but the money they owed was large enough that Sky's mother and grandmother had to live carefully for awhile.

She turned to her laptop and clicked on the internet icon. One the page loaded, she quickly searched for all files on Sky's father. It seemed that when Sky was growing up, his family had solely depended on Scott Tate's income to survive. When Mr. Tate had passed away and Sky had joined the Academy, the source of income then fell on his shoulders. Instinctively, Sydney knew that Sky was still the source of income for his family.

She flipped through the bills again. Sky's grandmother was ill and needed medicine. And from the looks of things, the medicine was expensive. That was probably Sky was working day and night - so he could pay for his grandmother's medical expenses. And she knew that being a Ranger, their income wasn't all that large - poor Sky, he was working way too hard. _Well,_ Sydney thought._ I can take care of this. _The pink ranger reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. She searched for her credit card and quickly logged online and paid for everything without a second thought. The phone bill, the water expenses, the medicine - everything. After all that, she reached for her cell and flipped through it's phone book and dailed the number she needed.

"Daddy?" she said after a few moments. She glanced over at Z's side of the room and found her roommate still sleeping. She lowered her voice a bit. "Daddy, our family pharmacist has a store that's open for twenty-fours a day, right?"

She listened to her father's response at the other end. "Can you put in a request for some medicine for me? No... Daddy, I promise I'm fine! But my friend's grandmother needs some medicine and he has a little finanical problem at the moment - it's not too bad, but it's bad enough. Alright, thank you Daddy! I'll email you the address right now. Oh... and one more thing, can we send a repairman over to their house as well? Their house just needs some little repairs done - yes Daddy. Well, it's sort of my Christmas present to them... yes... yes... okay, thank you Daddy! I love you! Good night."

Sydney grinned as she snapped her cell phone shut and slipped her credit card back into her wallet. She was feeling pretty good about herself right now. And also feeling pretty hungry. She quickly cleaned up everything, taking extra care to make sure that all of Sky's bills were hidden in the safety of her purse, before heading out to the lounge and over to the replicator.

She picked up a muffin and a bottle of water before moving to sit at one of the tables and saw Sky sitting there, hunched over a stack of paper work, dead asleep with a pen still in his hand. She shook her head, setting down her water and muffin. _Sometimes I wish Sky wasn't so stubborn and asks for help when he really needs it. He doesn't have to work himself to death. _She moved to where Sky was sitting and gently shook the red ranger awake.

"Hmm...?" Sky shot awake instantly, sitting up straight and looking around in a confused manner. She giggled and his gazed focused in on hers. "Syd?" he mumbled. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and brought a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you still doing awake? It's past midnight."

"I could say the same for you," she paused, looking at all the papers in front of him. "What are you still doing up?"

"I had some work to do."

Sydney rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "Alright, come on." She began gathering up his things.

"What are you doing, Syd? I still need to work on those!"

"And you can work on them tomorrow morning," she replied firmly, grabbing a hold of his arm and tugging it. "Right now, you're going to get some sleep. You're going to work yourself into an early grave if you keep pulling shifts the way you do. Get to bed - no excuses."

Sky sighed when he realized that Sydney had a stubborn look on her face - the look that meant she wasn't taking no for an answer. The red ranger stood up and followed the pink ranger to his room. Sydney immediately went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and his old blue SPD shirt and handed them to him. "I know you're the red ranger now," she said, "but I always loved you in blue, it made you look hot. Good night, Sky." Then she winked and left the room, leaving Sky to stare at her back as the doors slid shut.

She went back to where her muffin and water sat and began eating as she looked through the files that she had snatched from Sky. Recognizing the proper filing system that Sky used for this particular case, she snatched the pen that Sky had left lying on the table and began working on it. Within an hour, she finished and she was sure that it was done to perfection. She threw the remains of her muffin in the trash can and finished her water before organizing the files into a neat stack. She headed toward Sky's room and entered quietly. She placed the files on his desk before turning to check on Sky.

The red ranger was lying on his side, his blankets tangled around his waist. Sydney reached out and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders, smiling at the soft expression on his face. It was strange - Sky had definitely learned to loosen up over their time as rangers, he laughed and smiled more. But there were still times that he remained guarded. No one had ever been able to completely break down his walls. But here, in his sleep, he was so vulnerable and innocent. He wasn't holding anything back. She could see his dreams in his features - his furrowed brow and his soft smile.

She couldn't help herself - she reached out and ran her hands through his hair. Sky stirred but didn't wake. Instead, he snuggled deeper into his blankets. Sydney sat at the edge of his bed and watched him sleep for a few more minutes. Sky was so strong, more than she had ever thought possible. He was a hard worker and took great care of his family. He took care of the team as well, she realized. Whether it was to give encouragement or lend a shoulder to cry on (even if the latter made him uncomfortable), Sky was dependable. He took care of them, she noticed, but no one took care of him.

The pink ranger gazed at Sky a minute more before standing up. _You don't have to be strong all the time, Sky. I promise, I'll take care of you now._ She leaned over and kissed his cheek. With one last glance, she turned and left the room.

_xxx_

"Mom, I still don't understand - how did Grandma get that medicine? I didn't pay for it."

Sydney sat on the couch in the Common Room three days later, trying to make it look like she wasn't listening in on Sky's coversation with his mother. The red ranger paced back and forth in front of her, his cell phone stuck to his ear. He had spent almost an hour trying to figure out how all his bills had been paid and how the medicine had been delivered to his house - not to mention all the repair work that had been done to his house. "Mom, I really don't understand it. How could this have happened?"

Minutes later, Sky hung up and sat down next to her with a sigh. Sydney noted, with private glee, that Sky still looked perplexed. "Problems?" she asked, flippantly.

"No, it's just - " Sky trailed off. He shook his head and sighed once more. "It's nothing - stranger things have happened."

She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "If you say so."

The room fell into silence.

"Hey," Sky spoke so suddenly that she was afraid that Sky had discovered the truth.

"Hmmm?"

"I never got to thank you for finishing that case file for me," he looked at her and smiled sincerely. "Thanks Syd. I really appreciate it."

She returned the smile. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right," Sky paused and stared at her straight in the eyes. "You're my best friend, Syd. You know that, right?"

She felt her heart sink a little at the word _friend_ but quickly brushed it aside. "Of course. You're my best friend too. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." And it surprised her to find out how much she meant those last few words. She really would do anything for him.

Sky grinned and she felt giddy. It was rare for one to see Sky smile and she was one of the lucky few who saw it on occasion. She felt her own smile widen.

The red ranger stood up and began to head toward the Common Room doors. "I'll see you later, Syd."

"Bye!"

She went back to reading her magazine but was interrupted a few minutes later when Bridge walked in. The blue ranger headed straight toward her and stood in front of her with a smirk donning his features.

"What's up, Bridgey?" she inquired.

"I know your secret," Bridge told her.

Her eyes widened. _Shit. _Sometimes it was a bad thing to have a best friend that was psychic. "What secret?" she asked, careful to keep her voice neutral.

"Well, you see," Bridge sat down next to her and she lowered her magazine. "Two days ago, Sky asked me to figure out how his financial worries were now worry free and of course, I agreed to help." He gave her a side long glance. "What I found out was very interesting."

She stared at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bridge chuckled. "Don't worry, Syd. I won't tell him it was you."

Without realizing it, the pink ranger gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bridgey."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that Sky is going to find out sooner or later, right?"

She shrugged. "I'll deal with it when he does."

Bridge chuckled once more. "Good luck, I'll see you at lunch." With a wave, the blue ranger was gone.

Sydney leaned back into the couch and grinned. She loved Christmas.

_xxx_

The Common Room had never looked so festive. The walls were decorated with garlands of gold, silver, red and green. Plates of food and eggnog were placed on a table off to the side and candles were lit everywhere giving the room a romantic glow. Springs of mistletoe hung innocently in various places of the room and a large wreath with a big, bright, red bow hung above the cd player. Soft music was playing and Syd hummed along as she placed the remaining plates of food onto the tables. A large tree stood in a corner, glistening with ornaments and lights. A large golden star sat at the tip of the tree, illuminating the room with it's light. Piles of presents were stacked under the tree and she couldn't wait until they exchanged gifts.

"Wow - it looks great in here!"

The pink ranger turned to see Bridge and Z entering the Common Room with Sky in tow. She clapped her hands together delightedly. "It does, doesn't it?" she agreed.

The doors to the Common Room opened and in walked Commander Cruger with Isinia, Kat, Boom and Piggy. Soon the room was buzzing with noise and chatter. Syd kept glancing at the doors anxiously. Would they come?

As if someone above read her thoughts, the doors slid open with a chime and in walked Jack and Ally. Jack was wearing a Santa hat that made him look goofy and ridiculous. "Hey everybody, Merry Christmas!"

"JACK!" Z exclaimed and she immediately raced to the former red ranger's side.

Syd watched with satisfaction as her two friends hugged. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the doors sliding open once more and this time her smile fully widened.

"Mom - Grandma?" Sky sounded and looked shocked. She felt Bridge stand next to her. "You did a really nice thing, Syd," the blue ranger murmured, as they watched the red ranger greet his family. "Sky hasn't figured it out yet, but he will soon."

"I know," the pink ranger nodded.

They stood in silence a few minutes more, watching as their friends interacted with their families. Then, the doors slid open again and this time it was Bridge who let out a laugh. The blue ranger turned to his friend. "You invited my parents, Syd?"

She grinned. "Of course, Bridgey. Now go say hi!"

Bridge bounded off and Syd stood alone as she watched her friends. She let out a contented sigh, happy with the way things had turned out. She watched them for a few minutes longer - listening to the happy chatter before turning and heading toward the food table, and pouring herself a glass of eggnog. She had just taken a sip when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hey princess, do I get a hello?"

She turned. "DADDY!" she shrieked and leapt at her father. "I missed you!" She released her father and turned to her mother. "Hi mom!"

"Hello darling."

"Why are you two here?" Syd asked. "I thought the both of you went skiing."

"We were going too," Melanie Drew replied. "But then decided that we didn't want to be without our daughter for Christmas. So, we came here instead."

Adrian Drew grinned. "You'll have to come skiing with us for New Years, alright Princess?"

"Okay!"

"Great, now may I get some food? I'm starving!"

Sydney could only laugh at her father's comment.

_xxx_

Her little party had been a success - she could tell. Everyone had enjoyed themselves and at the moment, they all sat in comfortable silence in front of the roaring fire. Bridge and Z sat off to one side of the room, with the blue ranger's parents watching nearby. Bridge was teaching the yellow ranger how to play with the dreidel - a traditional jewish game. In her opinion, it looked like Z was enjoying the game immensely. Cruger, Isinia, Kat and Boom had left an hour ago - the latter two claiming that they wanted to head to bed early, white the former two wanted a celebration of their own. Her parents were sitting with Sky's family and were chatting with Jack and Ally.

Sydney stood up from her spot on the ground and headed over to the food table and reached for a chocolate chip cookie. Before she could take a bite out of it, a shadow loomed over her and she turned, coming face to face with Sky. She swallowed, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

Sky had figured it out.

She placed down her cookie and they stared at one another for what seemed like a lifetime.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Her first instinct was to deny it. But Sky's piercing gaze was so intense that she found herself unable to lie. She bit her lip and nodded.

"I knew it," the red ranger said, quietly."As soon as my grandmother mentioned that you guys had talked, I knew you were the one that paid all my expenses."

Sydney couldn't tell if Sky was angry or not. His expression was hard to read. "Please don't be mad. I was only trying to help-" Before she could finish her sentence, she found herself wrapped up in Sky's strong embrace. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged back.

"Thank you, Syd," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't mention it," she whispered back.

"Hey!" Jack's voice suddenly rang out. "Look up, you two!"

They looked up and immediately blushed. They were standing directly underneath a spring of mistletoe.

"You guys know the tradition!" Bridge voiced.

Syd looked up into Sky's blue eyes. Slowly, their faces inched together until their lips touched. Cat calls and whistles filled the air (courtesy of Jack), but neither Syd or Sky noticed. The kiss was brief but sent volumes of shivers down their spines. Reluctantly, they pulled apart.

Sky stared down at her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Dinner?" he asked breathlessly.

She gave a slight nod. "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

Her eyes searched his. He was serious. "Okay."

Sky smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Syd."

"Merry Christmas," she whispered. "This was the best one ever."

And as they sat in front of the fireplace, surrounded by friends and family and knowing that there was the possibility of a new relationship, Syd knew that this Christmas would be the best Christmas ever.

_xxx_

**Note:** I just had to add the mistletoe because let's face it, no Christmas fic is complete without the mistletoe! Anyway, this fic hasn't been beta read - so I apologize for any mistakes found in this story. If anyone sees any mistake, please let me know right away! I don't think this is my best writing, this fic is sort of a stress reliever for me - I'm in the midst of studying for my final exams (I only have two more exams to write! YAY!) so this fic isn't as good as it could be. I might've lost a point here and there - in that case, let me apologize! Maybe I'll come back and edit this story once my exams are done and over with and I can function normally again (Coffee is a life saver, but I miss sleeping!). Don't forget to review!


End file.
